To Be A Lion
by writinggiveslife
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have decided to find their Animagus forms. When they uncover them, Harry's life takes a turn for the worse. Who will be there to guide him? HP & SS, Possible Mentor Fic. Rated M for Swearing, Possible Past Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

To be a Lion

Chapter 1

By: writinggiveslife

Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing, nor am I making any money. All characters belong to JK Rowling, though the plot of this particular story belongs solely to me.

This is not a slash story, do not ask for it. However, it may have swearing, just to let you know, if that's something that bothers you.

Alright, everyone, this is one of my first fanfics. Please understand that I do not have the leisure of using the computer as often as I'd like, so bear with me! I will try my hardest to be prompt with updates, I promise you. I appreciate any reviews, be they flames or not. Anything to let me know my story isn't just sitting there gathering dust. Thanks!

On with the story…

* * *

"Harry, mate, we're going to be late for Transfiguration! We haven't even had had breakfast, so get your arse in gear!"

The dark-haired boy groaned, being pulled reluctantly back into the realm of wakefulness. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ron before him, already showered and in his uniform. His best friend bent over, shoveling Harry's things into his bag. The sixth year redhead had started to become more responsible, and Harry suspected that perhaps Hermione was wearing off on him.

He slowly got out of bed, and fumbled for his glasses, running his hand through his hair in a feeble attempt to tame it. He found his way to the shower, while trying to remember exactly why he had awoken so late. Normally he was up an hour earlier, completing homework left over from the previous night… Homework! That was it- He had stayed awake long into the night trying to finish his Potions essay, in addition to Transfiguration, Charms, and Divination textbook reading.

He sighed as he completed his shower. The teachers surely must plot on how to give the maximum amount of homework possible. Harry wasn't even completely sure if he had finished that Potions essay… Did it really matter, though? He was destined to get a failing grade and scathing comments from Snape anyway.

Slipping on his uniform and red and gold Gryffindor tie, Harry headed for the Common Room, where he was sure his two best friends were waiting for him. He smiled, seeing Ron and Hermione waiting for him as he stepped off the staircase into the Common Room. Ron sprang up from the couch he was sitting on, obviously eager for breakfast. Hermione laughed and rose as well.

"Morning, 'Mione, Ron… Did you both finish the Potions essay?" Harry asked them as they walked together towards the Great Hall. He almost hoped Ron would say no, so that he wouldn't be alone in having incomplete homework.

"Of course, Harry… Why, did you not finish yours?" questioned Hermione as they walked to the Gryffindor table, laden with aromatic food. Harry averted his eyes, not wanting another lecture from Hermione about the importance of completing homework. To his surprise, it didn't come. Hermione had rubbed off on Ron, and vice versa. Lately, Hermione was still her brilliant self, just slightly more laid back. Harry had to admit, they were wonderful for eachother.

As for himself, Harry felt like he wasn't ready for a significant other… He loved Ginny as a sister, he had realized, but he was thankful she had been so understanding when he told her. Harry just wasn't sure what he wanted at the moment. For now, he was content just to be with his friends.

"Well, I suppose I can help you with it during breakfast…" murmured Hermione, sitting down next to Ron, and gesturing for Harry to sit next to her. He complied, and munched on a piece of toast while getting out his incomplete essay on Essence of Murtlap's effects on everyday pain reliefs potions.

Finally, just as the Great Hall was clearing, Harry rolled up his parchment and stuck it in his bag. He had finished just in time, thanks to Hermione. He got up, thanking Hermione while Ron scarfed down a final piece of sausage.

* * *

Sitting down at a desk next to Ron's, Harry looked up to see what Professor McGonnagal was writing on the board. "Animagus Assignment" was written in her sharp script, filling the blackboard. Students started murmuring excitedly, and Harry nudged Ron. Hermione, on Harry's other side, leant over.

"You know, that's extremely advanced magic! Not all wizards and witches can perform it! I wonder why McGonnagal thinks we can handle it, I mean, we're only 6th Years!" said muttered quickly, sounding confused yet excited.

Harry was about to reply when Professor McGonnagal began to speak.

"Attention, class. Attention! Today, I would like to talk to you about a type of very difficult magic that deals with transfiguration. Not all wizards can use this magic, but those who can are called Animagi. As you know, I am an Animagus, and I take the form of a tabby cat.

"This is not learned magic- you are either born with it, or you are not. As 6th years, only the most powerful among your peers will be able to succeed in bringing forth their inner Animagi. We will be spending the next few weeks learning about this field of magic, and how to control it. I encourage each of you to try your hardest to at some point focus, and attempt to morph into your Animagus form."

As McGonnagal continued to talk, The Golden Trio became more excited. Harry smiled at the thought of transforming into some creature. He hoped if he had the ability, he would be something large, and powerful. He tried to imagine what his other classmates would be, and he laughed, picturing Malfoy as a weasel again.

* * *

After class, the three friends met outside of the Transfiguration classroom. Excitedly, Hermione and Ron spoke of what creatures they hoped to be, while Harry listened on. After a moment, he spoke.

" Personally, I think we should try to all find our Animagus by the end of the week… " Harry realized what he had said had sounded like something Hermione would say, by the way his friends were staring. "It's just, well, think about it! My dad, Lupin, Sirius, and… Wormtail all found their forms, and I just thought it would, y'know… be cool." He struggled over Wormtail's name uncomfortably, looking at his friends for their reactions.

After a moment of thought, Ron burst out, " That's bloody brilliant, Harry! Imagine how easily we can sneak out of-" He stopped, looking at Hermione sheepishly. "Well, yeah, I mean it would be cool." Hermione laughed.

"No, I agree, Harry. It would be educational, and as you two put it, erm, cool." She smiled as they began walking to their next class.

"So it's agreed! One week for us to find our Animagus forms! " Harry spoke, quite excited. He had something to look forward to during this week, at least. This was going to be brilliant.

* * *

Alright, Not really sure if I like how I ended that… It's really quite short, I know! Review and there will be more as soon as possible! Please, as this is technically my first fanfic that I intend to continue, all reviews will be a huge boost in confidence. Basically, I'll update once I get…5 reviews. Not that much to ask!

I forgot to mention this, but feel free to PM me at any time if you have an idea for this story- I have a rough idea of what I'd like to do, but I'm always open to suggestions. If I like your idea, I will make sure to thank you at the beginning of chapters.

Also, I've seen the traffic for this story- It's only been up a few hours, but it already has over 80 people who have read it- Don't be lazy! Review!

Severus: Yes, please do. Otherwise she shall whine incessantly to me. I swear, I will hex you if you do not review. Such laziness shall not be tolerated. That is all.

Harsh, Sev…

S: Do. Not. Call. Me-

Yeah, yeah, sorry, SEVERUS. There. I'm just grumpy 'cos no one will review. *pout* Guys, I have the next chapter all typed up and everything! I'm just waiting for 5 reviews from you.

Oh! Almost forgot- we haven't heard from him yet in the story, but Severus is pretty much my muse. You'll be hearing from him in Author's notes, etc.

S: Don't be sure of that. I certainly have better ways to spend my time…

Oh. Um. He's not always very nice to me… TT^TT

S: Do you expect me to be? It is not in my nature.

Sev, you're in a bad mood. Did you spill potion in your hair again?

S: Never, ever call me Sev. Do you hear me? And it is no concern of yours the state my hair is in.

Ah, so you did. Oh well, Bye for now! Review and maybe Sev (heehee) won't be so mean! FIVE REVIEWS! AT LEAST!

S: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SEV!

Oops. ^-^ Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

To Be A Lion

Chapter 2

By writinggiveslife

I own nothing. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and… Sev too… :C

S: I do not belong to anyone.

Um, well… technically you do, Sev…

S: Don't call me- Oh, never mind. On with the story, then.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Harry had started his mission to discover if he was an Animagus, and it was not proving easy. He went to the Room of Requirement on a daily basis, meditating for hours, waiting to see if any animal in particular crossed his mind. He had made sure the Room of Requirement was equipped with mirrors, like a ballet studio, so that he would be able to monitor any change in his form. So far, all he had accomplished was being able to make his pupils lose their round shape and resemble an American football's shape.

He had been worried at first that perhaps he was a snake. The idea did not at all appeal to him. Too… Slytherin. Harry felt he was getting closer to his goal, because with practice he was able to command his eyes to morph back and forth. Whenever he did so, he also felt like there was something else there, summoned forward when his pupils contracted. It was as if he was reaching for something on a high shelf, but couldn't quite reach it. No, he couldn't grasp it just yet, but he knew it was there. At least now he could be almost certain he was an Animagus- he just did not know what exactly he was.

While Harry had taken to meditation and careful observation in the Room of Requirement, his friends had adopted different approaches. Hermione had once again retreated to the Library, skipping meals and not coming back to the Common Room until late at night. She had always been a book learner, and so she had checked out every book in the library concerning Animagi.

While both Harry and Hermione had very straightforward approaches, Ron's attempts were much more scattered and infrequent. He practiced during History of Magic, resulting in a failed quiz grade and not much more progress than extra facial hair that was a shade darker than the hair on his head.

Harry paced the Room of Requirement, frustrated. He had been fairly patient and levelheaded so far, but he was starting to become annoyed. Morphing his eyes was good, but not good enough! He wanted to make some progress! He kept pacing, concentrating so hard his head was beginning to ache. How was he supposed to ever defeat Voldemort if he couldn't even turn into an animal? He was doomed. Harry made an uncharacteristic snarl, which sounded strangely animalistic.

Harry paused. He tried it again. With narrowed eyes, he made a growling noise which slowly deepened. His eyes widened in surprise. He could growl! A real growl, not some human growl either! This was progress. He was not the kind of person who snarled or growled. That was something Snape would do, perhaps, but not Harry. At least, not Harry the human. His animagus form… He was not completely there yet, but he was certainly closer than he had been moments ago. He grinned, and continued his pacing with renewed vigor.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his office, grading first year papers. He painted failing grades onto most of them, sneering as he went. First years were his least favorite; they were so timid, yet much too loud. They were- The midnight-haired man paused, and looked up, to see an owl perched before him. He took the letter tied to its leg, muttered a word of thanks, and opened the door for it to escape the cold dungeon. He opened the letter with little enthusiasm, expecting another invitation to tea with Albus. However, what awaited him was even less palatable.

_Severus,_

_In my 6__th__ year Transfiguration class, I am currently teaching the students about Animagi, and encouraged them to attempt to find their own. If any of them should succeed, they will need guidance on how to manage their abilities, and since the very process can be emotionally exhausting, students will need a guidance of sorts. I have asked all of the staff who are Animagi, including you, to be there for the students. You will be assigned a student who is a new Animagus, to mentor them and offer guidance. I understand your time is valuable, but this is essential to ensuring the safety of the students._

_Thank you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, signed for approval by Albus Dumbledore_

Snape groaned. He would have to take his own personal time to coach one of the brats on how to be an Animagus? This was ridiculous, and a waste of time. What was he supposed to tell the student in question, anyway? "Congratulations, don't get yourself killed"? He stood up, and strode to his fireplace, where a fire was dancing. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire, his brows furrowed. "Headmaster's Office" he said coldly, resenting the fact that he was visiting Albus of his own accord.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, writing a letter to the Ministry of Magic. He took a sip of his tea, when a very annoyed Severus Snape stepped through his fireplace. Despite the expression on the Potion Master's face, Dumbledore smiled and put down his tea.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Severus broke in coldly. "No, before you can ask, I certainly do not want any tea, nor do I want one of those teeth-rotting lemon drops, Albus." Severus stood in front of the Headmaster's desk, a position he found himself in much too often. He pulled out the offending letter he had received only minutes earlier, and displayed it to the blue-eyed old man behind the desk.

"You require me to _mentor a_ 6th year in becoming an Animagus? Is it not enough for me to teach them daily, and spy for you in the Dark Lord's court, then? Is there no one else to teach it?" Severus looked at Dumbledore angrily as he spoke. Unfortunately, from the way the Headmaster was smiling, he could tell there was no hope in protesting.

"Severus, please, sit… Let me explain to you why I chose you for this duty." The Potion Master sat reluctantly. "Thank you. Now, I realize all you do for me, Severus, and I appreciate it greatly. I understand you are very busy- but I believe you would be a brilliant teacher to a new Animagus. You are straightforward, intelligent, and I believe you will help whichever student you are assigned a great deal."

The midnight-haired man raised an eyebrow. "And why can Minerva not do this? She has all the abilities you just mentioned. "As he spoke, Snape wondered what Albus had meant by help. How could he help? Transforming was rather straightforward. Only a complete nitwit could botch it up.

Dumbledore got up, and wandered around his office in an aimless manner that greatly irritated Severus, but for once he said nothing. "Severus, my boy… Minerva is busy with other students. She simply cannot do any more; I do not want her spreading herself too thin. I would very much appreciate you mentoring a student in the ways of being an Animagus. "

Severus could hear the order behind the polite request, and made no objection. "As you wish it." And with that, he strode out of the office. He fumed to himself as he made his way through the corridors on his way to his office. He stopped occasionally to snarl for Hufflepuffs to get out of the hallway, and deducting points when they were not fast enough.

When he finally reached his private quarters, and sank back into a deep green armchair. He summoned himself a glass of Scotch and closed his eyes as he sipped. He could tell this would end in disaster. He finished his alcohol quickly, as he imagined all the different scenarios of how the Animagus brat would make his life difficult. He knew, however, he would not be the best of mentors. Oh, his charge would realize that at once… He almost smiled, imagining some quavering Hufflepuff. With that image in his mind, he sank into alcohol- induced slumber.

* * *

I hope this was a bit longer than the last one! I thank you guys for the reviews! Some of them helped encourage me, while others reminded me of things I would need to watch out for. So thank you, guys! In particular, I thank jeevesandwooster, because his/her review was more than just an "update soon"

S: Yes, I suppose I am rather grateful. You see, she was whining to me about how no one was reviewing, but thankfully you quelled her- for now.

Yeah, I would really appreciate more reviews. I thought this chapter turned out a bit better than the last, so I'd like to know if you feel the same! That's all… I'm not going to update until I have at least 5 more reviews, guys, because I know there are people reading this, so your reviews would mean a lot.

S: We have seen this story's traffic. Review, please, so I know you are not as lazy as Potter.

Hey, leave Harry alone!

S: Never.

Okay... Bye! I'll update soon, as long as I see those reviews!


	3. Author Announcement!

To Be A Lion

Author Announcement!

Okay, guys. Here's the deal- I need a beta. I am fairly good at grammar and spelling, however I need someone to help me with plot stuff. I'm two chapters in, and I'm already rather befuddled. It seems I plunged into this story without much thought, and I can hardly even imagine the immediate future of this story.

However, I have enjoyed writing this story so far, and I've received a bit of positive reinforcement from reviewers, though I'd really like more. I know people are reading this, and it bothers me when people add my work to their Story Alert but can't take 60 seconds to review, possibly less. I am continuing this story, but once again, I need someone to discuss the plot with, not just the immediate chapter at hand.

Summary: I need a beta, and please get your rear in gear when it comes to reviewing. Also, I will try to have the next chapter up within the week, sooner if I am encouraged by reviews.

Thanks!

writinggiveslife


	4. Chapter 3

To Be A Lion

Chapter 3

writingiveslife

It had been two days since Harry had made his breakthrough with his animagus, and he was confident he had been the first to completely discover his form, though Hermione and Ron seemed rather triumphant as well as they sat down in their normal spots in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ron dug into the food before them while Hermione pored over a thick book. As Harry bit into a piece of buttered toast with jam, he looked up, then nudged Ron. Striding towards them was Professor McGonnagal, though Harry couldn't think of anything he'd done wrong.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger- Here are letters confirming your Animagus status, and important information you will need." The Gryffindor Head of House paused, then turned back to them.

"And congratulations." With that, she turned away, and briskly walked back up to the staff table. After a beat, the three friends turned to look at each other.

"Well, come on, then! Let's open them." urged Hermione. She set to carefully opening it, while Harry and Ron simply tore it open. Inside, Harry found a piece of parchment upon which it said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Congratulations! You are now an Animagus, but you still have training to undertake. For this reason, you have been assigned a Hogwarts teacher to be your mentor for the rest of the school year. This is a high honor, and should be treated as such.

Please attend your first meeting with your mentor on the following Tuesday in the Great Hall at 7:00 in the evening. At this time, your mentor will be revealed to you. Please use the Colouris Exhaulo charm to send golden sparks into the air, which is how your mentor will identify you.

It is hoped you will enjoy your training, and flourish into a skilled Animagus!

Harry finished reading, and glanced at Ron and Hermione's letters, which where identical other than the color sparks they would send up, and, of course, their names.

"Brilliant!', exclaimed Harry. "Soon we'll be full-fledged Animagi, I can just imagine Malfoy's ugly face when he hears this..."

Ron laughed his agreement, while Hermione reread her letter eagerly. All around them, people were rising, so the three of them packed away their things, and headed off to their first class of the day.

I KNOW! THIS IS SOOO SHORT, AND I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER! I'M SO SORRY!

The thing is, I'm suffering from depression, so it's hard to find any inspiration to write. I sit down to write, and I just draw a blank. Sorry guys... Maybe if you review, I'll be convinced that this is worth the effort... Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

To Be A Lion

Chapter 4

Alright, guys, I'm so sorry about the last chapter. I reread it and it was: Boring, short, and absolutely pointless. But at least it was a post... -_- But hopefully this one will be better... :) ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO! OH! P.S.! I KNOW that only McGonnagal was an Animagus canon, but... TOO BAD! The story would not work otherwise. SO get over it, okay? :) Okay, onwards!

Severus sighed as he cast a tempus charm. He had half an hour before he had to meet his apprentice of sorts. He was not looking forward to it.

He poured himself a cup of tea, trying to enjoy his moments of peace, which were slipping by faster than he'd like. He had been instructed to go to the Great Hall and send up colored sparks via an all-too-enthusiastic letter. Colored sparks, really. How... trivial. Were they trying to make this into some sort of show? It sounded rather dramatic.

He flipped open a copy of Potions Master Weekly, and read, glancing at his Tempus charm every now and then, until it was 6:50. He got up, sighing, and left, closing the door behind him as he began to ascend to meet his trainee.

)O-_-_-O-_-_-O(

Harry looked around somewhat nervously, looking at all the potential mentors he might have. Flitwick, McGonnagal, Snape, Trelawney, Slughorn, and Sprout were all gathered, most looking confident, a few looking nervous, and one that was completely uninterested.

"Oi, Harry, look... Snape's not very happy, is he? Hope I don't get him." muttered Ron, nudging Harry to make him look at his Potions professor.

"Yeah, me neither,"responded Harry. "Hope I'll get someone good, like McGonnagal. She's strict, but at least she knows what she's doing..." he said, eyeing Professor Trelawney. He hadn't known that so many of his teachers were Animagi.

Hermione was on the other side of the Great Hall, talking to Luna and another Ravenclaw. She was, of course, buzzing with excitement, and Luna seemed just as serene as always.

And leaning against a wall was Malfoy, looking bored and uninterested. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Guess hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle hasn't kept him from finding his form.", Ron said, looking at Harry. Harry nodded, laughing slightly.

Finally, Dumbledore stepped up and cleared his throat. Harry and Ron stopped talking at once, ready to have their menors revealed to him.

"Welcome, students! Before we start, just a few words..." The headmaster went on to talk about the importance of their training, and how each student and mentor must treat each other with equal respect, until finally he smiled, and backed away, as if to say, 'Go ahead".

Harry pulled out his wand, and said the appropriate charm, producing brilliant golden sparks that fountained out and hovered over him. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone with sparks matching his. He saw that Hermione had gotten McGonnagal, which seemed to please both of them. They were a good pair, Harry thought a little jealously.

He looked around again, looking... Sprout had a yellowish spark... No, the Ravenclaw girl was walking over to her. Trelawney? He looked around. Purple- that was Ron! Ron groaned, and trudged over to his new mentor. "Good luck, Ron." Harry said, feeling Ron would definitely need it.

He recast the charm, just in case. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw a few sparks shoot up reluctantly out of a wand held by- Snape. Oh shit. Snape was his mentor.

Harry didn't move. He stood rooted to the spot, locking eyes with his Potions professor. After a moment, his legs seemed to move on their own. He felt himself getting closer to the greasy haired man. How could this happen? Surely Dumbledore wouldn't do this to him...?

Severus couldn't believe it. Potter. Harry-Bloody-Potter was to be his apprentice. Was this some cruel joke by Albus? He would surely have a word with him.

The Gryffindor brat was approaching, and Severus still had no idea what he was supposed to say. So he shot Potter a sneer and remained where he was.

"Professor."

"...Potter."

They spoke, still not quite believing their misfortune.

The Boy Who Lived opened his mouth, then closed it. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Speechless, Potter? Don't hide your enthusiasm." Severus spoke dryly, understanding his reluctance perfectly. He could see this was not going to end well.


End file.
